


Unwrapping Gifts

by Wanderingbard3



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale makes cocoa, Established Relationship, Holiday Presents, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Reassurances, Short and (hopefully) Sweet, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth Rotting Fluff, first holiday together, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingbard3/pseuds/Wanderingbard3
Summary: Crowley wants to make sure Aziraphale's first holiday with him is everything he's hoping for.  Aziraphale knows it will be.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Unwrapping Gifts

“Angel!”

“Yes Dear?” Aziraphale called over his shoulder as he continued to stir the hot cocoa beginning to steam on the stove.

“Um… nothing” the angel knew that tone in his husband’s voice and waited, calmly stirring.

There was a muffled crash in the next room and the angels lips twitched. There was a moment of silence followed by some frantic shuffling and an unmistakable reality-shifting finger snap.

Aziraphale’s smile broadened, “You better not be looking for your presents you wiley old serpent!” Aziraphale called without moving. No matter where he looked, Crowley wasn’t going to find those presents. But he felt it his angelic duty to protest the behavior.

The demon appeared in the doorway, cheeks flushed, “What? Why would you think that I was… I mean…” his shoulders joined the corners of his mouth in a pout, “why won’t you tell me how many presents you got me?”

Aziraphale focused primly on the cocoa, “Because, dear boy, its vulgar.”

“But Angel”, Crowley slumped into the room, and before the angel had time to take another breath, had pressed himself long and sinuous against Aziraphale’s back, one arm settling over his shoulder, hand resting on his heart, and the other draped around his middle. Aziraphale sighed, relaxing back into the embrace as Crowley squeezed gently, sending familiar shivers of pleasure from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes. Aziraphale, immersed in the exquisite sensation of their bodies pressing together, quite forgot what they were talking about, and jumped a little when Crowley’s warm breath hit his ear, “How will I know” his husband whispered, the sibilance dialed up a couple notches, “if I got you enough presents if you won’t tell me how many you got me?”

Aziraphale swallowed, miracleing the spoon to continue stirring as he turned in Crowley’s arms, meeting that dear golden gaze with sincere confusion, “Why would it matter?”

Crowley lowered his eyes, and Aziraphale, reading the vulnerability in the move, waited, both hands warm on the demon’s narrow chest.

“Well…” Crowley started shyly, “you said you like to take turns opening the presents. And that sounds great and all, but then I started thinking, what if you got me more presents than I got you, and then I’ll still be at it, and you won’t have anything left to unwrap, and that wouldn’t be fair”

Aziraphale caught his gaze, holding the demon’s chin between his hands so he couldn’t squirrel away, “Is that what you’ve been worrying about my dear?”

At Crowley’s embarrassed nod, Aziraphale stroked his hands around to the base of Crowley’s neck, smiling tenderly into the demon’s eyes.

Crowley shrugged his expressive shoulders, “It’s our first holidays together Angel, and I don’t want to mess it up”

“Ahhhhh” Aziraphale nodded, finally understanding. “You” his grip tightened around the back of Crowley’s neck, “are the most important part of my holidays dearest. As long as we’re together, I have everything I want!”

Crowley looked down at himself skeptically, “Me? Really?”

“Yes you!” Aziraphale twinned his fingers into Crowley’s short hair, waiting for the serpent to read the truth in his eyes.

Crowley’s arms tightened around him and his frown held 6000 years of repressed love, “There’s just so much I want to give you, so much you deserve…”

Azirphale’s eyebrows lifted, “You don’t think I feel the same way?”

Crowley raised surprised eyes to his, “You? But I’m not, I mean, I don’t need anything more than…” he disengaged an arm to flap it eloquently in the direction of the cottage, Aziraphale, their blissful married life in general, “I don’t even know what I did to deserve all this!”

Aziraphale massaged the back of Crowley’s neck and the demon melted into him with a groan. Aziraphale watched him with tenderness and love so deep it hurt. “Some day my dear, you’re going to believe me when I tell you that you deserve everything we have and more.”

Crowley opened his eyes, ready to protest but Aziraphale put a finger on his lips.

“But for now, I’ll tell you what” mischief sparked in the angels eyes, “if you’re so worried about me running out of presents to unwrap, then you shouldn’t worry.”

“No?” Crowley pulled back, sensing that his angel was up to something but unsure what it was.

“No.” Aziraphale fiddled with Crowley’s ridiculous little tie, “If I run out of presents to unwrap, I’ll just have to start unwrapping you my dear”

Crowley’s frown deepened for a split second, and then understanding dawned and a wide grin because to spread across his face, “Okay,” his eyes flashed brighter, “But only if I get the same deal”

“The same…” Aziraphale sputtered to a halt and blushed as Crowley pulled him slowly back in, brushing gentle lips over his before slipping his tongue effortlessly into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Aziraphale tightened his hold on the demon, forgetting to breathe as their bodies pressed tightly together.

Some unknown amount of time later, angel and demon disengaged, Aziraphale took a shaky breath, and managed to squeak out “it’s a deal”

“Good!” Crowley looked hungrily down at him for another second, then leapt back, dashing toward the door.

“Darling” Aziraphale called after him, his body still humming insistently, “Uh, where are you going?”

“Shopping” Crowley, pushed his sunglasses onto his face, grabbing the car keys off the counter as he kicked open the kitchen door. In the doorway he paused, half out, half in. “And Angel, don’t forget to wear your bowtie. That’s my favorite bit to unwrap!”

As the demon’s footsteps quickly retreated outside, followed by the roar of the Bentley, Aziraphale blushed again, then smiled happily to himself as he turned back to his cocoa. He already knew what his favorite present was going to be. And it was going to be a very good holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little late for holiday reading but this little bit of fluff has been wandering around my head throughout the season. Inspired by my own insecure Snek. I love you sweetheart!!


End file.
